Survival (Pre 1.8)
EternalCracked Survival is one of the four servers on EC. It makes use of several plugins, the primary one being the Towny plugin. A list of Survival Moderators can be found here. (outdated) A brief history of the Survival server can be found here. Worlds Towny ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wild The wild is a world where players can go to mine and collect resources without the obstruction of towns and protected areas. It can be accessed using /wild, and is wiped every month to ensure a constant supply of collectable resources. PvP is enabled in this world. End The End, accessed through either the End Portal at spawn or the /warp end command, is a small area surrounded by obsidian walls, where players go to mine endstone or (more often) to fight the Enderdragon, which is spawned every 12 hours. When the dragon is killed, every player within 60 blocks receives 73 levels of xp and a single dragon egg is dropped above the spot where the dragon died. PvP is disabled in the End. Nether The Nether is accessible through both the Nether Portal at spawn and the /warp nether command. It is simply a section of the nether where players may mine nether ores and fight nether mobs, and is regenerated occasionally. Pvp is enabled in the Nether. Places of Interest (Outdated) 2015-07-30_18.39.07.jpg|Frontal View of Spawn Spawn Accessed using the /spawn command, the server spawn is at the centre of the world where all new players arrive. There are many places to go and secrets to be discovered, including: *Teleportation to other servers (/warp servers) *Spawn Shop (/warp shop) *Food Court (/warp food) *Public Enderchests and Enchantment Table (/warp enchant) *Visiting Jail (/warp jail) *XP Bank (/warp xp) *In-game Mod list (/warp mods) *Fast-Teleport sign wall (/warp directory) *Public portals (/warp Portal) *Public Anvil, broken (/warp blacksmith) *Wall of Fame and Shame, (No warp, to the left and right of /spawn) *Central fountain of spawn. (/warp center) *Throughout spawn, there are secret buttons, levers, and pressure plates, which may lead to secrets :) Mob Arenas There are three total and two active Mob Arenas, programmed with the Mob Arena plugin and accessed using the /ma j name command. All mob arenas are located in the "arenas" world and cannot be accessed by members in ordinary survival. Click here for a list of mobs and waves in each Mob Arena. 2013-11-05_17.13.12.png|MA1 Arena 2013-11-05_17.12.12.png|MA1 Lobby MA1, previously the only Mob Arena on the server, was originally created by Bongo and later modified by Skills641. The original mob arena contained only two classes, Knight and Tank, where a player could choose their class and equipment by clicking a sign. The modification changed the design of the arena and added many new classes, including a section exclusively for donors and expert+ mods. This donor section includes "op" versions of all the member classes, as well as a few custom donor-only classes. MA2 'was designed by Skills641, originally planned as an alternate to MA1. Because the desgin of MA1 favoured melee classes, MA2 was designed to be more archer-friendly. The mobs spawned in each wave were also different, as was the Wave 10 "Boss". MA2 was later deactivated on suspicion of causing server lag. 2013-11-05_18.08.16.png|MA Boss Lobby 2013-11-05_17.35.48.png|MA Boss Arena Platform 2013-11-05_17.37.20.png|MA Boss Floor Level '''MA Boss '''was designed and implemented by then HeadMod Skills641. It uses the same classes as MA1 for both members and donors. The arena itself differs from MA1 in that it has 20 waves, each wave spawns only one mob (a custom-designed "Boss" mob), and the waves only begin once the previous boss has been killed. When a boss is killed, each player in the arena receives an amount of money which increases by $500 each wave (Wave 1 reward is $500, Wave 2 is $1000, Wave 3 is $1500, etc.), for a maximum prize of $105 000 in one game. 2013-11-05_17.27.52.png|Pvp Arena 2013-11-08_02.10.14.png|HappyTown Pvp Arena (warp pvp2) Pvp Arenas Accessed using the command '/warp pvp, the pvp arena is a place where players can go to pvp each other more seriously, with more restrictions than at pvphill. While in this area, players are unable to use commands such as /t spawn and /home, and the only way to exit is through one of two tunnels leading to a sign which teleports the player back to spawn. Pvp logging is also illegal here. It is located in the arenas world. At /warp pvp2, players can pvp with less restrictions but still within a pvp arena. This arena is located in HappyTown. /warp dpvp '''is a pvp arena exclusively for donors, where they can go to fly-pvp against other donors, an act which is considered illegal and an abuse of power in other areas of the world. 2013-11-05_18.35.22.png|Pvp Hill at Night 2013-11-08_01.25.59.png|PvPers at PvP Hill Pvp Hill Pvp Hill, located just outside spawn, is a free-pvp area where players can pvp without restrictions. Here, pvp logging is legal and /spawn is enabled, although /home is disabled. Rather than being an arena, Pvp Hill is a section of natural land with a simple line dividing it from the non-pvp area surrounding spawn. Players can teleport to Pvp Hill using /warp pvphill, /warp ph or /warp hi. Skydiving 2013-11-05_17.22.26.png|Skydiving Lobby 2013-11-05_18.03.37.png|Skydiving When accessed ingame, the command /warp skydiving will transport the player to the top of a large cylinder, decorated with spirals of rainbow wool and glowstone, extending from bedrock to the maximum world height. The player may then jump through the hole for a freefall dive through the cylinder, landing safely in the water below. Like /warp pvp and the mob arenas, /warp skydiving is located in the arenas world and cannot be found by members ingame. Wither Dungeon 2013-11-05_17.24.41.png|Wither Dungeon Entrance 2013-11-05_18.08.55.png|Final room, where the Wither is spawned The Wither Dungeon is currently inactive, having been disabled due to member complaints about it being "too hard". The command /warp wither now transports players to the entry room of the original dungeon, where they can step on a pressure plate to be instantly teleported to the final room and fight the Wither. The original Wither Dungeon was designed to make fighting the Wither more fun and challenging for players, containing 5 rooms or sections with a questlike dialogue between two characters, Jack and Steve, recorded on signs throughout the dungeon. In the '''first room, '''players could progress only by finding and activating hidden switches, triggering doors to open and mobs to spawn. Having killed all the mobs, players shot arrows to trigger a tripwire which opened access to the second room. The '''second room '''was a nether-style cavern, containing large amounts of skeletons, blazes, witches, cave spiders and zombies which players were required to fight their way through to reach the third room. In the '''third room, teamwork was essential as it required (in theory) a minimum of 7 players to open the door. 6 of the players stood on pressure plates while the 7th waited for the door to be activated, at which point they would enter and activate a lever on the other side which held the door for the other players. (It was discovered to be possible to pass this room with less than 7 players, as long as they stood on the right pressure plates with the right timing to open the door.) The fourth room '''was a parkour designed by Skills641, which required one player to pass so that they could activate a hidden path for the other players to cross. If a player fell, a group of cave spiders waited in the water below which players would have to kill before they could retry the parkour (unless they chose to run away instead). At the end of the parkour was a short netherbrick passage leading to... the '''fifth room, where the Wither and an army of mobs was spawned for players to fight. Depending on how long it took players to progress, the likelihood was that the Wither would already have killed the mobs before they arrived. Night Vision potions were commonly used here, as the room itself was in pitch darkness, making it almost impossible to see without them. Towns and Nations A full list of all towns and nations on the server can be found here Plugins Click on the names of the plugins for more information about them. *Towny *EasyEnchant *Mob Arena *HorseKeep *EnderSpawn *SignBanks Category:Servers Category:Survival